


Our Time is Here

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Good Vibrations [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 30 day killervibe challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cisco and Caitlin are soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Imagine your OTP, Love Confessions, Missing Scene, Romance, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, do not argue with me okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: A drunk Caitlin shows up at Cisco's apartment, asking to sleep over, but there's more to her visit than meets the eye.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Good Vibrations [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696363
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	1. Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Killervibe 30 Day Challenge. Day 1: Favorite Character. I've had this idea dancing around my mind for a little over a week and I'm glad to finally publish it. I hope you guys like it!❤️

* * *

**1:24 am**

Caitlin lifted the bottle to her lips and took a long swig of the amber liquid. It ran down her throat with a delicious burn, warming her insides. Tears had welled up in her eyes, but she fought them, determined not to run away with her emotions. She knew it was only a matter of time before she did break down, but she wanted to keep it together a bit longer.

Her fingers curled into a fist and she raised it, knocking soundly on the apartment door a few feet away. Silently, she counted to ten and when she didn’t hear anything, she knocked again, but louder.

Footsteps came closer and closer until they stopped, the locks were turned and the door opened. Cisco's sleepy face and wild bed head greeted her. A tiny smile spread on her lips and she waved.

"Surprise."

"Caitlin? What-?" His eyebrows furrowed and he zeroed in on the bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. "You’re drunk." It didn’t come out as a question, but a statement.

"Correct," she replied as she stepped forward, swaying slightly. "I want to stay with you if that's okay."

"Of course you can." Cisco ushered her inside, promptly snatched her whiskey away and poured the rest of it down the kitchen sink.

"Hey, I hadn’t finished that!"

"Good. You almost got through half of it. God knows you’ll have a bad headache in the morning. It’s a good thing this isn't very big." He shook his head as he rinsed the bottle out. "Do you need to take a shower?" 

"No, I just wanna sleep." She took off her boots, or at least, tried to. "Damn boots," she muttered. It took her a few more tries before she finally got them off her feet.

Cisco watched her dump the shoes on the ground and sighed, moving them under the coffee table so she wouldn’t trip over them. Whatever the reason she was drinking about had to be pretty bad. She hadn’t shown up at his apartment in such a state in a long time.

"Do you want me to get your clothes?"

"No, it’s okay." Caitlin stood and slowly shuffled across the room to the linen closet where she kept a change of clothes. This wasn’t the first time she’d slept over at Cisco's apartment. She grabbed a camisole, a pair of shorts and fuzzy socks then made her way to the bathroom.

Leaning against the sink, she tugged down her jeans and replaced them with soft sleep shorts. After that, she removed her blouse and started to unhook her bra. Unfortunately, the bra was hard to get off. 

A few more attempts accomplished nothing, so she tugged the entire thing over her head. Better to do that than ask Cisco to unhook it for her. Strangely, the thought of his strong hands touching her bare skin sent a shiver down her spine. 

_It’s probably because I’m drunk._

She donned the camisole and socks and put her hair in a ponytail using one of the hair ties in the cabinet above the sink. After using the toilet and brushing her teeth, Caitlin came out of the bathroom and headed to the couch. Cisco was there.

"You didn’t have to wait for me." Yet she was glad that he did.

"I wanted to." The words came out softly. "I haven’t been able to sleep tonight. I...can’t stop thinking about Ronnie."

The mention of her late husband’s name caused Caitlin's eyes to water and she nodded. "I miss him so much." Her voice cracked."I don’t think I’ll ever not miss him."

Eight months had passed since that awful day they lost Ronnie for the second and final time. For a while, she blamed herself for his death, but eventually learned to let go of it. She still had rough days though.

The good thing was Cisco was there for her and he always would be. Deep down, she felt guilty for leaving STAR Labs and cutting off communication with her friends. She wasn’t proud of that decision and when Team Flash came back together, she apologized to them.

Whenever Caitlin experienced emotional turmoil, she curled up within herself and shut people out. It was a defense mechanism, a way to protect herself from any more pain. This started when her father died years ago.

As a child, Carla should've been there to comfort Caitlin after such a devastating loss, but instead, she focused on her work. She refused to make time for her daughter, growing detached and cold. This resulted in their relationship becoming strained and it was the reason Caitlin kept herself closed off from people.

How far she had come since those days. And it was all thanks to the people who surrounded her that she'd been able to overcome her old habits of distancing herself. She swore that she would never turn her back on her loved ones again.

Caitlin let out a shaky breathe. "As much as I miss him, I’m finally ready to move on." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I even dreamed about it last night. Ronnie came to me in my bedroom. He said that I had mourned him enough and it was time to let him go. I've been putting it off, but I can’t live my life so wounded and broken. I’ve got to do what’s best for me and moving on is what I need to do."

"I think that's wise. Ronnie would have wanted you to live your life to the fullest, being happy and doing what you love. He’d be proud of you for who you’ve become. I know it. And as long as you cherish the memories you made with him, he’ll always be a part of you." Cisco's eyes were full of tenderness and he placed his hand on the middle of her back in a protective gesture.

Caitlin sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, sliding her hand over his. "Thank you, Cisco."

"You’re welcome."

They stayed like that for several minutes, neither one caring to move. Caitlin had never been very tactile, but she got used to physical touch because of Cisco. He was the most affectionate person she knew and fiercely loyal to the people he was closest to.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" 

Caitlin licked her lips and shook her head. "No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine." She gave his hand a squeeze.

"Alright. Then I’ll say goodnight." 

"Goodnight. See you in the morning." 

She watched him leave and then, she flopped down on the couch, adjusting the pillow under her head and curling up with the blanket. Her eyes closed, but sleep eluded her. All she could think of was how warm Cisco's body had felt against hers as he hugged her close. 

If someone asked her how she felt about him, she’d say that she loved him. She wouldn’t even have to think about it. Any time the thought of moving on came into her head, her mind went to Cisco. He’d always be an important part of her life and she never realized _how_ important until now. Whenever her life was going off the rails, he was there as an anchor to keep her grounded. 

Three words kept resounding in her head. _I love him_. Out of all the possible men who would be perfect for her, Cisco was the only one she could think of who measured up.

He knew how she liked to be held, he supported her, was an anchor for her, remained loyal to her no matter what. He defended her, scolded her when she was doing something foolish and he always believed in her, even when she doubted herself. These were the things that made her love and appreciate Cisco. 

Caitlin hummed and tapped her fingers on her stomach. She knew he had a crush on her when they first met. Maybe those feelings were still there? The only way she’d be able to find out was to confront him. How lucky that she was already in his apartment.


	2. Harmony

* * *

**2:48 am**

Caitlin lay on the couch, her buzz having worn off some. She’d tried to get some rest, but kept herself awake with her thoughts about Cisco. After much deliberation, she sat up, pushed off the covers and grabbed the pillow. Since she couldn’t sleep, she might as well go to his room. It’s not like she hadn’t slept with him in his bed before or vice versa.

The mattress dipped when she got on it, but it didn’t squeak. Caitlin set the pillow on the bed, plopped her head onto it and curled her body up next to Cisco. The moment her hand settled on his waist, his eyes opened. He'd always been a very light sleeper and it didn’t take much to wake him.

"Caitlin? Are you okay?"

"Mmhm. I just wanna be with you."

Those words made Cisco's heart pound. He knew she meant that she wanted to be near him in close proximity, but not close  _romantically_. It stung a little because he’d entertained thoughts of he and Caitlin ever since he first met her. Of course, he wouldn’t have acted on his feelings. She’d been involved with Ronnie. 

Then he died, they reunited and got married only to lose each other all over again. For the past eight months, she’d been mourning, but was now free and ready to move on. He was proud of her for taking such a big step, but also disheartened as he realized that someday, possibly sooner than he thought, she could find a man who was just right for her. 

The concept of watching Caitlin fall in love with someone else again was harrowing to Cisco, but he knew it was ridiculous. Why would she think of him as the person with whom she’d start a relationship? He was her best friend and there had never been a time when she'd given any indication that she wanted him like that.

Being Caitlin's best friend wasn’t a bad thing as far as relationships went. She was the first person he wanted to tell good news to, she supported him when he was full of ideas, challenged and cautioned him when he wasn’t thinking straight and she always considered his feelings.

Sure, he would always be in love with her, but he could lock those feelings away and they wouldn’t be a problem. As much as he yearned for her, he knew that her friendship was a gift that he would never give up. There’d be no point in throwing himself out there and embarrassing them both.

Mind resolute, Cisco covered Caitlin's hand. She moaned sleepily and murmured into his ear, "If I hadn’t met Ronnie first, I would’ve fallen in love with you." Her voice was so low that it took a moment for her words to register. When they did, his eyes widened in shock.

He lay there, frozen in place, blinking rapidly in the dark as his brain tried to understand what she’d just said. She didn’t mean that, right? How could she? The woman was probably still drunk and she wasn’t thinking straight. Then again, alcohol stripped people of their inhibitions.

By the time Cisco gathered the courage to call her name, she was out like a light. He cursed under his breath in Spanish. It never took her long to fall asleep. Now he’d have to wait until later to confront her about what she’d said to him. The unfortunate thing was she’d probably forget in the morning and he’d angst over this moment for weeks.

* * *

**8:43 am**

Caitlin woke up with a yawn and stretched her arms out. Her brows furrowed as a headache began to form. "Oh, God..." She slowly sat up and rubbed her temples.

Footsteps sounded and Cisco walked into the room. With a grin, he whisper-shouted, "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He had a glass of water and a bottle of pills in his hand. As he sat next to her on the bed, she saw that the bottle was ibuprofen. 

Caitlin's eyes rolled, but she sent him a little smile and took two pills, swallowing them and downing the glass of water in a handful of seconds. She really hated headaches. A small burp came from her lips and she chuckled, excusing herself.

"Thank you, Cisco. I needed that."

"I’m always here to help."

"I know and I appreciate it more than you know." She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

The atmosphere seemed a little charged once she said that and their eyes locked on one another. Cisco glanced at their joined hands and his gaze went upwards to her face again. There was a nervous inquisitiveness in his expression. Caitlin sensed that he had something important to ask her, so she waited for him to speak.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them once more. "When you came to my room hours ago, you said that if you had met me before Ronnie, you would’ve fallen in love with me first. Is that true?"

_I didn’t even have to bring it up. He beat me to the punch!_

Caitlin nodded. There was no reason to prolong things now. It was time to lay all of their cards on the table. "Yes. I was still a little drunk, but I hadn’t been able to sleep and I kept thinking about...us. Or how good we’d be for each other. I guess all of that thinking helped me get somewhat sober."

"But why tell me now? What changed?" There was confusion in Cisco's voice, but Caitlin didn’t miss the tremulous vibration in his tone either. 

"Nothing. That’s just it. You've always been there for me, no matter what. You take care of me better than I do sometimes and you keep believing in me when everyone else doesn’t. I said that I was ready to start living again, but every time I think about moving on, I see  your face. I don’t think that’s a coincidence." 

He didn’t say anything, just stared at her with those beautiful brown eyes. Caitlin saw so much hope in their depths and she smiled. Today was his lucky day because his yearning was not going to be denied. She placed a hand on his chest.

"You give so much to the people you love and you do it out of the goodness of your heart. You don’t care if they return the sentiment. That kind of selflessness is so special. You're the sweetest, smartest, funniest man I know and you’re a lot stronger than you think. It was only a matter of time before I'd fall in love with you."

Caitlin watched him carefully to see how he’d absorb this information. It was a lot to take in, but now, he finally knew how she felt. Whatever his response would be, there was no going back after this.

Cisco took a deep breath and covered her hand with his. "I'm in love with you too, Caitlin."

That was all the encouragement she needed. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his. After a few seconds, she started to draw back, but he pulled her body closer and kissed her harder. Caitlin moaned and her hands gripped his shoulders.

She had no idea he could kiss like  _this_. Of course, she knew Cisco had a few girlfriends in his life, so it’s not like he was a monk before she met him. The passion he poured into the smooch was so strong it made her toes curl. 

Grabbing his shirt, she tugged him onto the bed so he was positioned on top of her. Their hands groped at each other shamelessly and in the process, she felt something hard rise and push against her thigh. She grinned wickedly and pulled back to catch her breath, nudging his length with her knee.

"Hm, the force is strong with this one."

Cisco stared down at her in surprise. Then a slow smile spread across his face and he burst out laughing, hair falling down in a curtain around his face. "Oh, my God!"

"That was good, wasn’t it?" Caitlin waggled her eyebrows at him playfully.

He shook his head. "So bad, but  _so_ good."

"You're welcome, but as much as I would love to continue exploring your anatomy, I really need to get a shower and eat some food."

"Okay." Cisco kissed her forehead and got off the bed. He motioned to the bathroom. "You go ahead and I'll whip us up some breakfast."

The brunette felt her cheeks warm with affection at this man who had become so much to her. "You’re the best," she said breathily.

"So are you."

Caitlin watched him go to the kitchen, her heart full of happiness, contentment and love. She’d never get tired of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop by my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenfleeze) or [instagram](http://instagram.com/first.lady.romanogers) and say hi!💞


End file.
